swat_kats_fanon_universefandomcom-20200214-history
A Promise is a Promise
Plot: After T-Bone breaks all the promises while guilty, Razor enjoys staying at home with his father. CAST: Barry Gordon as Razor/Jake Clawson Charles Adler as T-Bone/Chance Furlong Gary Owens as Commander Feral Jim Cummings as Mayor Manx Tress MacNeille as Callie Briggs Lori Alan as Lt. Felina Feral Adam West as Jake's father Guest cast: Supporting cast: Candi Milo as Ann Gora John Byner as David Litterbin Barry Gordon as Enforcer guards Transcript: ACT ONE: FADE IN Jake: over Chance! Get over here right now! Chance: over D'oh! Jake: Did you made a messy paint all over the place? Chance: Uh, No I- Jake: Then tell me right now! Chance: Alright, buddy! I'll tell you. I slammed the paint can, and then, I sprayed it on TV, and- Jake: Yeah. You did! a spray paint gun to spray paints Chance's face You broke the first promise! Go mop the floor or Feral doesn't want you anymore! And you promise that you will not see Scaredy Kat on until cleaning is done! Understand? Chance: Uh huh. SCENE END Rave-Slasher: SCENE END [Scaredy Kat on TV] Chance: laughs ''Jake! What are you do- ''flips the channel ''Hey, I'm watching Scaredy Ka- Jake: Listen to the Katseye News! Ann Gora: Warning! This is Ann Gora speaking. Jake: Chance: Hand it over a remote. ''a remote, flips the channel back, watching Scaredy Kat Jake: No! the channel back, watching Katseye News This is mine! Chance: Come on, Jake! Jake: SCENE END Rave-Slasher: SCENE END blares Callie: SWAT Kats, Come in. Jake: Hey, Chance. It's Callie's calling! It's going to be my turn. Chance: But, Jake! I'll get - Jake: My turn! Yeah, Miss Briggs? Callie: Oh no! It's Jake: Chance: Let me have a turn. Yes, Miss Briggs? Callie: Jake: Chance Stay out of it, kiddo! Anything else? Callie: Yes. Jake: Okay, we're on our way! You can have your turn when we get to the jet, so you better be promise not to have a Plan Z. Okay? Chance: Okay. SCENE END Rave-Slasher: SCENE END Razor: Look on a bright side, T-Bone! T-Bone: It's time for a Plan Z! Razor: T-Bone, How many times have I told you not to have a Plan Z! T-Bone: No other choice- Razor: T-Bone, if you have a Plan Z for me, I'm gonna call the Commander right away! T-Bone: I don't care! Razor: Mmm hmm. Yes you are! Activate Mini Mirror Missiles, deploy! Bing- thrusts Wooaaah! Hey, T-Bone, Come on! Will ya?! This isn't a playtime at a car wash! T-Bone: howling ''That's incredibly outstanding! Razor: Is that a Plan Z? T-Bone: Yes! This is indeed, the paint still wet! Razor: T-Bone, lookout! We're going doooooooown! Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! ''the Turbokat gasps ''Oh noooooo! My Turbokat! It's ruined! Ann Gora: That's right. Razor and T-Bone accidentally crash landed on a lake. Whatever it happens when their Turbokat needs to repair. ''lets out a sigh of some relief ''And then Callie: ''wailing Oh, T-Bone! How could you?! loudly Commander Feral: There, there, Miss Briggs. I guess Razor didn't do anything wrong today; at T-Bone It was T-Bone! T-Bone: What?! Uh Oh! Razor and Commander Feral grabbing T-Bone ACT TWO: a court Razor: angry You break the laws, you break the promises, and you're guilty! The reason why is because you made fun of me! Commander Feral: I agree with you. T-Bone: But Commander! I can explain every- Commander Feral: No explanations need to be heard! Razor: And how about you, ex-best friend? Mayor Manx: wailing Alright! I'll tell you! I will never be your pal anymore. Promise? Razor: Promise! Mayor Manx's up smirks That's why I'll never be stupid ever again, Right, Commander Feral? Commander Feral: Right! T-Bone: Please, Miss Briggs. I- Callie: angry Don't call me Miss Briggs! Razor will! And I don't care about your begging! I'll don't need you! T-Bone T-Bone: Oof! Razor: And remember T-Bone, always you can forget about your flies for breakfast when you ruined my whole day! Understand?! T-Bone: Uh huh. Razor: Good. whistles Take it away, fellas! Enforcer guards: Yes sir! T-Bone Razor: Farewell, partner! laughing SCENE END Razor: Father, I'm home! Jake's father: Welcome home, Jake. It's good to see you again. unhappy What's wrong, Jake? Are you having a bad day today? Razor: Yeah. My day was ruined. It was my best buddy who made fun of me, he asked me to have a Plan Z, and he made a mess in the garage, I don't feel relaxing and I don't wanna help him anymore. Jake's father: Aww, cheer up, Jake. I just want you to be happy. 'Cause you're the only one who can help my best friend. Razor: happy Really? Jake's father: That's right. You can do anything you want as much as you like. Razor: Hurray! Here we are in my house. This is my trophy case with my trophies, my certificates, my prizes, chuckles and my , Just in case, a beautiful and fancy gift for Miss Briggs! face turns sad. wailing Oh...I want Miss Briggs! loudly Jake's father: Jake Aww, Jake, Don't cry! I'll never spoil you and your heart. I've always want you to be safe even if you're nice to rewarding it for me! Is there anything that Commander Feral and Deputy Mayor both wouldn't let you have? Razor: Well...there's always a thing that I've always wanted to have a favorite... to Razor playing a Space Kat video game Wow! I like it! Jake's father: Just always remember to use your good confidence. Razor: Yeah, father! to Razor draws and decorate some pictures of himself, his mother, his father, and his little sister, Chloe Jake's father: And always be courageousness. Razor: Thank you, father! But a picture looks so pretty as flowers. to his father rides a cyclotron with Razor ''Weeeeeeeee! Jake's father: And you will be your leadership. Razor: Yay! You're doing great, father! Weeeeeeee! Yahoooooo! Woah! That was fun! ''laughs to Razor and his father are having a nice dinner Jake's father: And I hope you're the bestest ace in the entire Megakat City. Razor: Thank you, father. You're are the best. to Jake and his father watches David Litterbin Jake's father: And you with a great huge smile in your heart. Jake: Man on TV: Can you imagine that a guy who promises that he didn't break a vase ever again? David Litterbin on TV: Yes, indeed! A promise is a promise! Jake's father: laughs Oh, I love this guy! laughs Jake: Me too! and his father both laugh SCENE END Commander Feral: Tell me, did you made a mess out of Razor? T-Bone: Um...Yes. Commander Feral: And did you made a Plan Z for Razor? T-Bone: Um...No. Commander Feral: And T-Bone: Yeah. Commander Feral: Then it means Deputy Mayor Miss Briggs doesn't need you anymore! You will lose your breakfast and your privileges for the entire life! T-Bone: Yes sir. Commander Feral: Good. Then get to work. You will lose all of your luck! T-Bone: unluckily SCENE END David Litterbin: And remember citizens, don't break your own promises. Always when you have a good heart. Crowd: Yes, indeed! Yes! laughing Jake's father: We love this show! Jake: Oh, that was fun! Jake's father: Jake: Yeah, I would love to. to his father tells Jake a story Jake's father: Once upon a time, it was Jake: Oh, Wow! That was a best story ever, father! Jake's father: Jake: Jake's father: Jake: Jake's father: SCENE END Commander Feral: Felina: Commander Feral: Felina: Commander Feral: SCENE END ACT THREE: next morning Commander Feral: over ''Did you finish all of your work?! T-Bone: ''over Yes sir. Commander Feral: Let me see. T-Bone: Woah. Commander Feral: SCENE END SCENE END SCENE END Commander Feral: T-Bone: Commander Feral: Razor: T-Bone! T-Bone: Razor! hugging Razor: Aww, I miss you so much today. T-Bone: Yep. I apologize that I broke all the promises a lot. Razor: And I'm so sorry that I Will you forgive me? T-Bone: Sure. I forgive you. Razor: Guess what? My brain and I are glad to be back, Commander. Commander Feral: Glad to have you back, T-Bone: Razor: Yawns I don't feel so good, Feral. Why don't you ask me later? Commander Feral glares at him I mean...I'll go help with my partner, T-Bone! T-Bone: You bet. runs to the new Turbokat Commander Feral: So long, you two. But that's what I thought you said. to flying the new Turbokat Razor: It's good to have ya back, sure shot! T-Bone: Same here, Razor. Razor: Looks like I love the sweet and beautiful fresh air, T-Bone. T-Bone: I know, you will never go swimming, because you hate water to swim. Razor: Yeah. I'm a Swat Kat, and kats hate water anyway. T-Bone: Glad to hear it. It's a promise. Razor: Promise that I will never be a sure shot anymore. T-Bone: You bet, and I'm not a hotshot at all. Razor: T-Bone: No Plan Z for you, Razor. Razor: Aww, thank you so much, T-Bone! T-Bone: SCENE END Razor: T-Bone: Razor: T-Bone: Callie: Razor: Guess what? My brain and I are glad to be back, Callie. Callie: Glad to have you back, Razor: Jake's father: Razor: Jake's father: Razor: I love you two. Callie and his father laugh happily Commander Feral: So, T-Bone: You bet. FADE OUTCategory:Canon episodes Category:Season 3 episodes